


In Need of Ade

by Smoltzmann



Category: Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoltzmann/pseuds/Smoltzmann
Summary: Yasmin Kahn needs help, help only the doctor can provide.Follow-up to the Custard Cream Fic
Relationships: Thirteen/Yaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	In Need of Ade

'Right fam that seemed to be a successful mission saving the moon princess from the marisian witch doctor' The Doctor exclaimed swinging open the door to the TARDIS, stepping inside and holding it open as the TARDIS Team stepped in one by one. 'You were amazing' Yaz said gleefully tiptoeing to kiss the Doctor on her cheek. 

'Im going to get in the shower' Yaz exclaimed, turning and walking away into one of the many corridors in the TARDIS.  
'Im going to put the kettle on, does anyone want anything?' Graham asked, kicking off his sliders and picking them up off the floor.  
'Ooo yes please, I'd love a banana milkshake Graham' the Doctor said gleefully. Ryan sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. 'Im going for a dump' he mumbled striding off with a purpose and leaving the Doctor tinkling with the TARDIS controls in the console room to take them on the next adventure. It wasn't until an hour later after the Doctor had finished her chocolate milkshake (despite asking for a banana one) and had licked the smooth glass clean of any remnants that they noticed they were a member short. 'Wheres Yaz?' asked Graham 'her brews gone cold'. 

'I'll go find her' The Doctor said skipping to the corridor that Yasmin was last seen heading down. The sound of the shower was unmistakable as the Doctor neared the fifth bathroom that she could find. Steam was billowing out from the crack underneath the door flowing into the hallway. 'Yasmin?' The Doctor asked knocking on the door before pausing. After a few minutes with no reply the Doctor firmly grasped the door handle and entered the bathroom. The air was so thick with steam that the doctor almost tripped over the black skinny jeans on the floor. 'Yaz?' she repeated staring around the steamy room. 'Over here Doctor' The faint sound of Yasmins voice was almost drowned out by the powerful beating of the shower. A small bead of sweat trickled down the Doctors forehead, creating a pathway leading through her brow and resting on her cheekbone as she fumbled through the heat, finding the controls for the shower and turning it off, drenching herself in the process. 

As the pearly white clouds cleared and the Doctors clothes stuck to her slim physique Yasmin Kahn was nowhere to be seen in the small white room. Instead, positioned upright underneath the shower head was a 2L bottle of what appeared to be crimson red Cherryade. 'Doctor, oh Doctor, something terrible has happened' A small voice projected from the bottle, a voice that the Doctor could recognize from anywhere. It was Yaz. 'I think the witch doctor cursed me' the voice sobbed.  
'I fear it's something much worse' the Doctor replied, fearing it was something much worse. Picking up the smooth clear bottle the Doctor began to walk towards the doorway, pausing to pick up the smooth red plastic wrapper from the moist floor, which read 'Barrs Cherryade, NO Added Sugar' on. 'I can't show you to the others like this, you look indecent Miss Kahn' the Doctor whispered, sliding the smooth plastic wrapper over the bottle which was wet from the condensation. The Doctor swore she saw the Cherryade colouring deepen a few shades, as if the carbonated drink were blushing. 

Cradling the bottle now the Doctor returned to the console room. 'Whats this?' Graham asked staring at the Doctor with confusion furrowing in his brow. 'This' the Doctor exclaimed lifting the bottle above her head triumphantly 'Is Yaz!'. The Doctor watched as the jaws of her two male companions opened, with them both displaying a dumbfounded look upon their human faces. Ryan stared at the bottle and then back at the Doctor in disbelief as if his father hadnt just almost been sucked into a sun by a Dalek. 'I don't believe this' grumbled Ryan, not believing it. 'First a custard cream, now Cherryade, what's next? Flying saucers?' He moaned, bringing his hand up to rub his head. 

It was almost as if a figurative light bulb had been switched on in the Doctors head. Of course! How could she have been so stupid? It was like Ryan had just said, first it was herself transforming into a custard cream and now Yasmin transforming into a delicious carbonated beverage. She knew exactly what she had to do in order to return her companion to her normal body. 'Ryan you're a genius' She shouted lowering Yaz's bottle body from above her head and cradling it once more in her arms, being careful not to shake the liquid too much to create a fizz. 'What do you mean Doctor?' The small voice immenanted from the bottle once more. 'I mean that it's the same as before, therefore the cure has to be the same too. Ryan, Graham, you stay here in the console room. I'll take Yaz to her bedroom to apply the cure.' She said, nodding to the two males before striding off still cradling the smooth lustrous bottle. 

It took the Doctor approxomately 1 minute and 9 seconds to reach Yasmin Khan's bedroom. 'I have to do this Yaz, you understand that right? There's not much choice unless you want to be a Cherryade bottle forever, or I can ask one of the guys to do it if you'd prefer-'  
'No Doctor. Ever since the custard cream night, and all of our adventures since I've been dreaming of this moment, whether I am a Cherryade bottle or not I want you. Please, will you do this for me?' those words were like sweet music notes into the Doctors ears. The Doctors face softened from a worried look to a look of adoration. 'Oh my sweet Yasmin Kahn' she whispered, extending her forefinger and stroking down the smooth plastic surface. The bottle shivered, causing a stir in the caffeinated bubbles, forming a small fizz on the surface which quickly dissipated.

Gently laying the large bottle on a pillow the doctor pressed her lips against the center where the voluptuous curves of the five grooves met at the bottom of the bottle. The carbon dioxide started to tingle as the Doctor slipped her wet tongue from between her rosy lips and made miniscule circles around the center. Yasmin's sweet preservative voice let out a little moan as the circles became encompassed with more pressure. The liquid inside the pelucid container began to effervesce with joy with the tongues pressure ever building, like an old womans intercranial hypertension succeeding a stroke. 'Holy fuck Doctor. Oh my god Doctor please. Please don't stop!' Yaz cried out, as condensation began to form on the inside of the clear plastic as the moisture inside began to slosh around the periphery of the container. The gas now building up, subsequently causing a foam to build, alongside a reverberation starting to sound out concerned the Doctor who furrowed her brow. Nonetheless, the moans escaping the bottly body caused her to press on. It had to be done, Yaz had to cum to be human again. 

The Doctor could feel her cooch getting wetter with every moan that hissed from the lid of the flagon that was Yaz. Her mouth snake maneuvering, dancing around the posterior of what can only be assumed to be the labia of the bottle. She could feel her companion quivering underneath her as she continued, the shaking becoming more violent with every passing second. The froth was building, becoming more intense as the Doctor applied even more pleasure, until the loudest hiss in history (certified by the Gallifreyan universe book of records) emminated from Yaz's plastic corpse. '.gojng to cum' She exclaimed, the bottle uncontrollably shaking. Consecutively, the pressure had built so much that the lid which had been firmly screwed shut had been relieved of it's duties and was now on the floor on the other side of the room. As a result two litres of pink carbonated vegan friendly cherry flavoured drink with sweeteners was now seeping into the mattress and clothes of the time Lord, and a silence bar a few fizzes filled the room. 

'Holy fuck I've killed Yaz' The Doctor exclaimed, jumping up and backing away to the wall. Her nose was full of bubbles, a sweet fruity scent, yet her clothes and skin were sticky from the juices released. She clapped one dropping hand onto her brow and closed her eyes, wondering how on Gallifrey this could be explained to the others. It was only when the soggy duvet had began to move that she realised the bottle had been replaced with a shivering, soaking wet Kahn. 'Doctor you thirsty bitch' Yasmin Kahn sighed.


End file.
